


One Fine Friday

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hermann Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Black Friday made Hermann nervous. All the people going to and fro in waves, carrying too many bags, and lines that wrapped halfway around any given store was the reason Hermann avoided this day and stayed in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Friday

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I saw a post about winter/holiday aus and a couple interested me, like this one- 'my sister told me to buy this crappy toy for my niece and you work here please help me find it. it’s black friday and i’m afraid au'. So basically Hermann Holidays #8- Hermann is out reluctantly shopping, fortunately he runs into Newt, who happens to be working at a store he goes to.

There was a reason Black Friday made Hermann nervous. All the people going to and fro in waves, carrying too many bags, and lines that wrapped halfway around any given store was the reason Hermann avoided this day and stayed in his apartment.

Yet, here he was- out in the cold, taking another look at the text his sister Karla sent him.

_{ Hermann, can you do me a favor and buy your niece an 'Easy Bake Oven'? I can't find one, so maybe you will have some luck. You can tell her it's from you ;) }_

Of course Hermann knew what it was; Karla had asked for one herself when she was a child. As unfortunate luck would have it, this was the only day he had free. The university was on holiday break, but he still found himself occupied and his schedule opened up for a free spot today.

He gave a sigh and decided that against his better judgment of wanting to go back to his apartment and curling up in his bed, grading papers from students, he would try and brave the crowds to find the requested toy for his niece.

As he expected, it was total chaos inside the store. Honestly, Hermann was feeling a bit overwhelmed, which was another reason he didn't like to go out anywhere on Black Friday. He hobbled his way around the store, trying to get a sense of direction. He was a bit lost with all these people around. It was like a sea, almost.

Somewhere out by the electronics, a shopper brushed past Hermann rather harshly, causing him to fumble and lose his cane.

He cursed, starting to regret agreeing to Karla's request. He just wanted to find that stupid toy and get out of the store. On top of feeling overwhelmed and lost he was also a bit on edge. Hermann knelled to reach for his cane, causing some strain on his bad leg, when another hand was laid upon it.

Hermann was just about to snap at whoever had touched his cane, but when he looked up he saw another man looking at him. The other smiled and it seemed to make his green eyes shine behind his slightly oversized glasses.

“Hi!” He beamed, voice a bit squeaky. “I, uh, noticed you kinda dropped your cane. Thought I'd return it to you.”

The man helped Hermann back up and handed back his cane. “Thank you...” He peered at the man's nametag. “Newton.”

“Yeah, that's me; Newton Geiszler! But just call me Newt.” Newt replied, extending his hand again. “Nice to meet you.”

Hermann stared at the outstretched hand, bits of color that he assumed was a tattoo poking out from under the cuff. “Hermann Gottlieb.” He took Newt's hand. “Likewise...”

He shook the other's hand and let go, grasping his cane nervously. People walk around and by them, most not paying any attention.

“You okay?” Newt asks.

“Yes, I...” He trailed off, looking around. “I usually don't go out during Black Friday... I'm not entirely used to this.”

“Ah, I get it. Not used to big crowds, are you?” Hermann didn't answer, but he saw Newt smile at him sympatheticly. “Yeah, I feel you; Black Friday really gets hectic.”

Newt was still smiling at him, and Hermann couldn't help but find it a bit charming. He must work here, but it was kind of him to retrieve his cane when he dropped it. It must be difficult for Newt to work on the busiest shopping day of the year.

“I'm sorry to waste your time. I was just trying to find something for my niece.”

“No, no; it's okay, dude! That's what I'm here for!” Newt waved his hands out in front of him. “What you after?”

“It, ah, will sound ridiculous, but my sister asked me to find one of those silly Easy Bake Ovens for my niece. She can't find one and now she entrusts that task with me.” He felt slightly embarrassed saying this, but since presumably Newt worked here, and he was right in front of him, maybe Newt could help. “May I ask if... if you could assist me? I'm afraid with so many people here I've gotten a bit lost.”

“Sure thing! Come on and follow me.”

Hermann quietly followed Newt along through the store. He had slowed down a bit to match Hermann's pace, for which he was quietly thankful for. They had only just met, but Newt seemed rather open and friendly. He was actually... not too bad looking. A little short, maybe, but still strangely attractive.

Hermann didn't know why he was thinking that, so he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. Newt asked if something was wrong, but Hermann said he was fine. The other shrugged and kept beside him, meanwhile he knew his earlier thoughts about Newt lingered in the back of his mind.

Newt brought him to the toy section and he followed the worker down one isle.

“You work here?” Hermann finally asked.

“Yeah.” He answered, knelling down to look through some toys on a lower shelf. “It pays the bills. Though sometimes I'd wonder what it'd be like working at one of the makeup counters at Macys.” He paused and looked up at Hermann. “You, uh, kinda look like you'd be good at that.”

Hermann blinked and blushed a little. “W-Work in make up and perfume? Don't be ridiculous; I'm a university professor of Mathematics.”

“Really? Huh, now that I think about it, that makes sense. I mean, no offense, dude, but you dress like my grandpa.”

Hermann scoffed, Newt turned back to the shelves.

“Ah-ha!” He exclaimed after some digging around. He held up a box for Hermann. “Lucky you, it looks like this is the only one we have in stock.”

“Again, thank you.” Hermann replied, taking the box from Newt.

The other stood and brushed off his pants. “Hey, I actually just clocked in and haven't opened my register yet, so if you wanna come with me to avoid the cluster you're more than welcome to.”

“Really?” He said, surprised that this man was going out of his way to help.

“Yeah, I don't mind.”

Hermann counted how many times Newt had assisted him as he paid for this toy that he was to give to his niece. Three times, he counted. Three times Newt had helped him. He wasn't sure if Newt was just doing his job or being genuinely nice to him.

Newt placed the item in the bag and Hermann was about to take it and leave-

“Wait!”

He looked back at Newt, looking a little bit like he was trying to find something to say. His mouth opened and closed several times until he finally got a hold on himself.

“Um, you're kinda cool, and I was, well, wondering if you- I mean, you don't have to- I'm free tomorrow if you- look, do you wanna hang out tomorrow? I'll give you my phone number- or- ah, dammit.”

Hermann watched in surprise as Newt grabbed a scrap out paper and scribbled something down, thrusting it at Hermann.

“Here!” He exclaimed. “Here's my phone number if you wanna hang out sometime!”

Hermann hesitated, but took the paper. “Thank you, Newton, for helping me. I owe you.”

“You don't owe me anything at all!”

“None the less,” He gave Newt a smile. “Maybe I'll think about it.”

 


End file.
